


Probably Still Just a Cook

by BalancingProbabilities



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingProbabilities/pseuds/BalancingProbabilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 370 days since Vic moved out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Still Just a Cook

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the voice of a 20-something-year-old Sherlock. . . If anyone older than 30 thinks like this, that's a sad story.
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been 370 days since Vic moved out. Mycroft came over the day of the 'anniversary.' I'm surprised, and I'm even more surprised he brought Victor's file with him.

He's back on the drugs. 

Fuck everything in this world.

It absolutely fucking disgusts me he's probably still just a cook. I'm a fucking genius, and he can figure everything out so much more easily than me.

It isn't fair. He's smarter than me, and he's letting everything go to shit.

He's being selfish.

Why do I think that?

Because, when you're that smart, you're just supposed to succeed. 

Is it selfish to say that? Yes, and I usually abhor selfishness, but in this case, I don't care; I'm essentially saying he has to live his life a certain way because of who he is, but I don't give a fuck; he has to succeed.

Maybe he'll get sober one day. Maybe he just needs the pills to cope with his existential crisis. But will he really be happy just as a cook? I mean, seriously - a cook! He needs intellectual stimulation. Of course, he can intellectually stimulation on his own, but still - a cook. Working as a cook takes eight hours away from him five days a week. Cooking has to be boring. Where does one find intellectual stimulation in a fucking kitchen? No where.

And does genius need an audience? Probably. Can genius be mature enough to not bask in others' admiration? Probably not. Or, at least that's not the case with us.

Would he get satisfaction if everyone say him as a success? Probably. He's desperate for it. His lack of self esteem is tied to his desperation for connection. He needs to be a success, but he's too terrified to try.

At least Mycroft brought over his file. Thanks, Mycroft. You're not so bad. I no longer have to wonder about him.

I won't end up like him. Ever.


End file.
